memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Der Film
"The human adventure is just beginning..." Die Erde wird von einer großen Wolke bedroht, die sich direkt auf den Planeten zubewegt. Admiral Kirk wird das Kommando über die Enterprise übertragen, um die Gefahr zu stoppen. Zusammenfassung Die Klingonen treffen in ihrem Raum auf eine unbekannte Wolke, die drei Schlachtkreuzer vernichtet das Notsignal des Kreuzers [[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]] wird von Epsilon IX aufgefangen wodurch die Sternenflotte auf die Gefahr aufmerksam wird. Admiral Kirk erhält daraufhin das Kommando über die umgebaute ''Enterprise'', sehr zum Ärger von Willard Decker, dem Captain der Enterprise, jedoch zur Erleichterung seiner alten Crew. Hintergrundinformation Die Handlung ist mit dem für die Serie Star Trek: Phase II geplanten Pilotfilm, "In Thy Image" identisch. Der Film wurde auch als Roman und als Comic in drei Teilen veröffentlicht. Andere Geschichten, die für Star Trek: Phase II geschrieben wurden, wurden später in Episoden von Star Trek: The Next Generation umgeschrieben (z.B. "Das Kind" war ursprünglich mit Ilia in der Hauptrolle vorgesehen). *''Der im Film als Commander Branch auftretende David Gautreaux sollte in der geplanten Serie den Wissenschaftsoffizier Xon spielen.'' *''Nach langer Abweseheit trat Grace Lee Whitney als Chief Rand auf, sie bemannte die Transporterkonsole.'' Links und Verweise Hauptdarsteller *William Shatner als Admiral James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy als Commander Spock *DeForest Kelley als Doktor Leonard McCoy *James Doohan als Commander Montgomery Scott *George Takei als Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu *Majel Barrett als Doktor Doktor Chapel *Walter Koenig als Lieutenant Pavel Chekov *Nichelle Nichols als Lieutenant Commander Uhura *Persis Khambatta als Lieutenant Ilia *Stephen Collins als Captain Willard Decker *Grace Lee Whitney als Transporter-Chief Janice Rand *Mark Lenard als Klingonischer Captain Nebendarsteller *Billy Van Zandt als Alien Boy *Roger Aaron Brown als Epsilon Technician *Gary Faga als Airlock Technician *David Gautreaux als Commander Branch *John D. Gowans als Assistant to Rand *Howard Itzkowitz als Cargo Deck Ensign *Jon Rashad Kamal als Lt. Commander Sonak *Marcy Lafferty als Chief DiFalco *Michele Ameen Billy als Lieutenant *Jeri McBride als Technician *Terrence O'Connor als Chief Ross *Michael Rougas als Lieutenant Cleary Links Aaamazzariten, Andorianer, Arcturianer, Betelgeuseaner, Deltaner, Delta IV, Federation Klasse, Hermes Klasse, K'normian, Kazarit, Megarit, Ptolemy Klasse, Rhaandarit, Rigellianer, Saladin Klasse, Saurianer, Shamin, USS Columbia, USS Entente, USS Revere, Zaran II; Zaranite Fußnoten # Es gibt ein kleines Problem bei der Datierung des ersten ''Star Trek Films: Die offizielle Star Trek Enzyklopädie, geschrieben von Michael Okuda, datiert den Film auf 2271, basierend auf der Annahme, dass zweieinhalb Jahre seit Abschluß der Fünf-Jahres-Mission vergangen sind. Basierend auf Deckers Aussage, dass Kirk in zweieinhalb Jahren nicht an Bord des Schiffes war (orig.: "Sir, you haven't logged a single star-hour in the last two and a half years.") und Kirk zweieinhalb Jahre bei der Einsatzplanung (orig.: "Two and a half years as Chief of Starfleet Operations ...") arbeite wird angedeutet, dass mindesten zweieinhalb Jahre seit Ende der Mission vergangen sind. (Der Roman, von Gene Roddenberry selbst geschrieben, gibt sogar an, dass Spock 2,8 Jahre auf Vulkan verbracht hat und neun Jahre vergangen sind, seit Kirk das Kommando über die Enterprise erhalten hat.) Okuda setzte in seiner Chronologie die Mission der Enterprise zwischen 2264 und 2269 an, was dem original Produktionsjahr plus 300 Jahren entspricht. Allerdings sind bei dieser Datierung die Folgen der Zeichentrick Serie nicht miteinbezogen, da sie von Okuda als nicht-canon bewertet wurden, obwohl er einzelne Elemente in seine Chronologie mit aufnahm. An die original Serie angehängt, würden diese Episoden 2269 bis 2270 spielen. Außerdem wurde in VOY: "Q2" von Icheb bestätigt, dass die Mission in der Tat 2270 endete. Daher spielt der Film 2273 und nicht 2271, wie in den meisten Fällen angegeben.'' en:Star Trek: The Motion Picture Kategorie:Episode (MOV)